


Voicemail

by AriaGrill



Series: Castrina [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: “Hi, you’ve reached Castiels voicemail. Cas can’t come to the phone right now, because he’s doing more important things. Things named Katy. Which is my name. Me. Leave a message.”Katy set an embarrassing message as Castiels voicemail, and Dean teases them about it.





	Voicemail

Dean called his friend, Castiel, to check in on him after he went on a hunt. Though he previously called to say he was on his way home, Dean wanted to make sure they were getting home safely, and that Deans friend and Castiels girlfriend, Katy, would be home to make him dinner. It rang for 30 seconds before going into voicemail. But rather than his usually confused rambling, he heard his lady friends recorded voice greet him.

“Hi, you’ve reached Castiels voicemail. Cas can’t come to the phone right now, because he’s doing more important things. Things named Katy. Which is my name. Me. Leave a message.”

Dean laughed as he heard the ridiculous message, making a mental note to tease Cas and Katy about it later.

+++++++

At dinner, the Winchester brothers were sitting with Castiel and Katy, enjoying their meal. Well, Cas was watching them eat, anyway. Dean thought it would be the best time to bring the voicemail up in front of everyone. “Hey, Cas?” Dean asked. 

The angel looked up from his book. “Yes, Dean?”

“Did you ever hear the voicemail Katy set up for you, have you?”

Castiel put his book down to give the hunter full attention, confused why Katy was smirking sheepishly. “No, I haven’t had the chance. Why, what about it?” He asked.

Dean played it for him on speaker. Sam, who hadn’t heard it before, choked on a piece of food.

“I don’t understand.” He shook his head in confusion, missing the joke. “Why would you call yourself a thing?” He looked over to his witch lover in concern.

She sighed, realizing she would have to explain it. “‘Doing’ is a synonym for sex, Cas. You are doing things named Katy. The joke is the reason you aren’t picking up your phone is because us having sex is more important.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped, flustered, he fixed his tie and cleared his throat. “Well, having sex with you is much more enjoyable than answering the phone.” He said as he looked over to his human.

“Uhh... Yeah, I’m just gonna-“ Sam ejected himself from the table. “Yeah.” Sam sighed, and Dean laughed, enjoying Sam and Katys embarrassment and Castiels look of pride. 


End file.
